Back To The Beginning
by iwriteokstories
Summary: eight years have passed,and Sophia is now a beautiful young woman!She comes back and kakashi is utterly suprised! Sequel to:A Pervert, Three Girls, an Uchiha, and oh a fox!
1. Alone and Apart

A/N: Do you hate me because I am doing the sequel before I actually finish the first one? I knew you would. BUT DAMN IT I DON'T CARE!

Anyways….

Chapter 1: Alone and Apart

"But I barely even touched him! All I did was get up from the floor and push him off me!"

"You broke his arm, Sophia. You have to learn how to control your anger," Mr. Perry said.

I remember that day, it was in May, and I was in the sixth grade. I was almost twelve, and I had gotten in trouble for pushing an eighth grader off me because he was trying to beat the crap out of me. I pushed him off me and I broke his arm, not even trying to. I knew it wasn't my fault, I mean gosh, I am a ninja, how am I supposed to prevent myself from hurting anyone?

But now that's over. I am Sophia; I live in the United States, and love animals. I am at college, studying to be a vet. Eight years ago me and my friend Katie went into a world of our favorite anime: Naruto. We befriended the characters and I really wanted Hatake Kakashi to love me, but all he would ever say was: "You are too young, maybe when you are older." Now that I am 20 years old, I would like to go see my Japanese friends, but I cant. The way me and Katie had gotten into the Naruto world was by a magical tree in the park, but when we came back from our journey, the tree had been cut down, thus preventing us from ever coming back… .

But before I left, I dropped one seed from the tree, hoping one day it would grow and I would see my friends! That's what I am doing right now! After I got a job at my Mom's office at the Los Angeles Times, and I get paid pretty well! I write some articles and edit smaller articles, but hey, writing is one of my favorite hobbies! I moved away once I got the job, and am now driving back to my hometown to see if the tree has grown any bigger.

I got out of my Altima and walked to the tree. Wait, which one was it? AHHH! What an idiot I am, even at 20!XD

My name is Hatake Kakashi, and eight years ago two mysterious girls came to the hidden leaf village. One, Katie, had a small crush on Sasuke, was very powerful and hated losing. The other one, Sophia, had been a fun, happy girl who was friends with Naruto and had a huge crush on me! We found out later that where Katie and Sophia live, we are nothing but characters in a book that they read. They stayed only for a little while, but got homesick and left promising to return someday.

They haven't returned in eight years.

The last day they had stayed here, Sophia said she loved me and would wait until forever until I would "finally let your heart realize that you love me". I know it sounded stupid, but now, how old would she be? 20 maybe.

I am now 33 year old and have left konoha to protect Hidden Mist from invading our territory. Naruto is still pursuing the position of Hokage. I think he's actually wanting Tsuande (I think?) to die already….

But still, there is one thing I should've said to Sophia before she left. I-

Hahahaha, I am cutting him off! Back to me! Hey, don't worry, we will get back to Kakashi later, but not now!

"Oh, this is awful! Eight years I have been waiting and I cant even find the tree!" I said to myself.

'I will just have to try every single one of these trees,' I thought.

I started out with the smallest looking one, and lucky me, I fell into that weird vortex I did eight years ago.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, OW!" I fell on my back on the hard concrete of a street right under a tree.

The funny thing about being in my world is, I can still train to be a ninja! Though I am not allowed to use my skills and Jutsus, I am still able to use them! I made up my own skill…. Its kind of stupid, I don't think I want to show it to you but….

I stood up and looked around at the street and my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a shirt with a Yin-yang sign on it. Blue sandals. My weapons pouch and a bandage tied around my thigh like most ninjas.

"Now that's more like it! Where am I?"

I looked at the unusually empty streets of the village. The only thing I could identify was the Ramen


	2. Happy and Content Erm Sorta

Chapter 2: Happy and Content-erm, Sorta 

"What do you mean you don't know where kakashi Sensei went!" I said blowing my top at Iruka sensei.

"I'm sorry Sophia, but, Kakashi is somewhere near konoha's boundaries protecting the village along with the Anbu," He said

Iruka Sensei was another one who I had met in the leaf village years ago.

"Iruka, I missed you and the others too. Do you know where they are at?"

'If I don't get Kakashi, at least I can say hi to team 7!' Sadly I still have childish thoughts. XD

"I have no idea. The last I have heard of them was Naruto was engaged to Hinata."

"I am out to go look for them," I said, getting ready to leave the school where Iruka sensei STILL was. I noticed I a lot of he ninjas were staring at me.

Iruka sensei barely recognized Sophia. But she was still his friend, so he just said. "Good luck!

I grabbed my weapons and headed to the northern main boundary of the Leaf village.

Not many invaders today actually, I am pretty bored. Oh, wait what was that?

A/N: now this is the part where I stop doing first person and do third person yay that's new, but I will regularly switch on and off)

'Whats that?' Sophia thought.

"Hey you!" I threw a Kunai at him. "Trying to get into the Leaf village? Not while I'm around!"

"Hey, back off he's mine!" A tall man turned the other way appeared running at full speed.

"Who do you think you are?" Sophia said.

Sophia and the man both tackled the lone ninja and scared him off.

"Who are you?" Sophia spun two kunai around her finger and stopped them at his direction.

Kakashi (obviously the man) saw was a beautiful girl with a small waist and long, long hair in a looped ponytail (meaning that my hair was folded in half and the other end was secured along with the other end… JUST THINK ABOUT IT OKAY!) Her hair was shiny and dark brown with two strands pulled in the front, grown out bangs. Her eyes were also dark brown and she was tall too . Her feet were big, but looked balanced and strong.

All in all, she was beautiful. Sophia dropped the Kunai and gawked at Kakashi.

"K-kakashi?"

"That's my name! (cute little anime smile like this) But who are _you_?"

"Shouldn't you remember me?"

"………………"

"Its Sophia!"

"..!Sophia?"

"YES!"

She practically jumped on him when she went to hug him, because he fell down into the river by where they had scared away the other ninja.

"I've missed you so much!"


	3. Remember When

Chapter 3: Remember When….

"S-Sophia?" Kakashi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She stood up and then gave him her hand so she could help him up out of the water.

"It's okay, it's just that…. You look so different!"

'Yes! After trying so hard, I have become beautiful! And now that I am older…'

(back to reality)

"Well, yeah, I guess…" Sophia started wringing out her hair, letting the water drip down her tanned skin and smiling at him. . Lets see what happens!

"Oh, um, did Katie come too?"

"No, but I finally found a way to come back! All this time I couldn't come back!"

"Oh, I thought you guys just didn't want to come back…"

'uh oh, Kakashi you said the wrong thing!'

"No no! I- we have missed you all so much…"

"Do you uh, want to come to my house?"

"Sure,"

My name is Katie and I am wondering where my friend Sophia is right now! I am kind of worried because it's almost nine and Natallie is already home! Oh, me and Natallie are Sophia's best friends and share an apartment in Ontario while we all go to college. We have been friends since, well forever! But no one calls me Katie anymore, now they came me Kate. Anyways, one day Sophia and I went up a tree and met the characters of Naruto and became ninjas! But when we came back home, someone had cut down the tree! So there is no way we can ever see our friends again…

"Katie, where is she? Her car isn't even here!"

"I don't know, but I think we should start looking for her,"

"Right! Lets go!"

"Remember when I stayed at your house and would always say you were on a diet just for me not to see your face?"

"haha, yes, I remember,"

Kakashi's house looked the same to Sophia.

"10:00! Have I already been here for that long?" I said.

"Uh, you can stay here if you want…"

"Really? I can stay here?"

"Yes, you can uh, borrow my clothes too….."

So Sophia borrowed Kakashi's clothes to sleep in and changed out of her own. (In the bathroom, not in front of him you perverted ppl!) lol anyways…

She laid her head on the couch.

"I am so tired! I can't wait for the morning though,"

"Uh, if you want, you can sleep in my bed," Kakashi said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Go ahead,"

Sophia got up and scrambled into Kakashi's enormous bed (he had bought a bigger one) and instantly fell asleep. But she was also thinking of why Kakashi was acting so weird.

'_he's acting like he's never seen me before! And he is tongue-twisted…'_

Kakashi had been showering and getting ready for bed. He remembered the sweet, fun and quick girl named Sophia, but now that she's older…

He remembered when she had stayed with him for a month while he taught her ninja tactics. He remembered when she would sit on his back and he would do push-ups with his finger. He remembered her, but he didn't remember this beautiful woman he saw before his eyes. He didn't remember her being so beautiful. In fact, he didn't remember when she was skinny either! XD

Kakashi quietly opened the door and entered his room. She wasn't under the covers, and had rolled his large pants to thigh length, sleeping peacefully on his pillow.

No, he still didn't remember any of this.

"Look Natallie, it's her car!" Katie erm, Kate said, pointing to the green Altima.

'She didn't!" Katie said.

"What what?"

"She left to the Naruto world!


	4. Who's At The Door?

Chapter 4: Who's At The Door?

Yawn 'Whew did I sleep good!' Sophia thought to herself.

"Hum?" She turned her head to see Kakashi's arms around her waist. Sophia badly blushed although he was still asleep. 'Hehe, guess he was tired too!'

She quietly took his arms off of her and she stepped out of bed. Then she rolled down Kakashi's navy blue pants and walked to the bathroom to wash up and changed.

"Is she stupid or something? She didn't even take us! I've never even been there before!" Natallie, a shorthaired, skinny brunette, said.

"I guess, but come on, maybe we can go too!" Katie, blonde and a little short said, climbing the tree.

"No! I just bought these jeans and- Oh fine!" She took off her high-heeled shoes and climbed up the tree with her friend.

"So, erm, how do we get to the Leaf village?"

"Sorry Natallie, but…"

"What?"

"We get there like this!" Kate pushed her friend and they both fell through the same weird portal their friend did about an hour ago.

"Hi, did you sleep good?" Sophia said as Kakashi emerged from the bedroom vest less.

'Oh crap! Please tell me she doesn't know that I was holding her!'

"Yeah, wow I haven't slept that good in a while.

Then Kakashi realized something. Sophia had her hair down, reaching past her waist and stopped at her hips. Her hair was very shiny and beautiful, and she had a flirty look in her eyes…

"I made eggs, do you want some?"

Kakashi smiled, uh, at least that's what it looked like seeing his visible eye turn into a rainbow. (Ah, I love it when he does that! )

"Sure,"

(After a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and orange juice, Sophia asked, "So, what happened to the rest of team 7?"

"Oh, well Naruto and Hinata had a nice wedding,"

"Really? How sweet! I wish I could've been there!"

"And Sasuke and Sakura are engaged,"

"I am surprised that they didn't get married earlier! What did her parents say?"

"That's exactly why they didn't get married sooner! They wanted to get to know Sasuke more,"

"Ha-ha, poor Sasuke!"

"AHHH!" Kate and Natallie screamed as they fell from the tree onto hard concrete.

"We made it!" Natallie said.

Natallie was wearing a red skirt with a black shirt and a red ribbon tying her hair is a ponytail. Katie was wearing a blue dress sort of like Sakura's.

"Now, where was Kakashi's house again?"

"But wait I-wahh!" Kate pulled her friend down the streets of the hidden leaf village.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Anything you want to do!" Kakashi said, smiling.

"Well, I am going to uh, I don't know, maybe we can see the two couples. I really miss team 7 and Hinata.

"Okay, we can leave for them now," He opened the door, and surprisingly, Katie and a girl he didn't recognize were at his door.

"Katie! Natallie! When did you get here?" Sophia said, rushing to the door and hugging her friends.

"Kakashi, this is my other best friend Natallie," She said.

"Hi Kakashi,"

"Hello,"

"Come inside!" He said.

The two girls stepped inside and Kakashi shut the door. No sooner had he closed it, there was another knock on the door. Kate opened the door and Naruto, a now tall, blue-eyed young man holding Hinata's hand, her dark hair shining in the morning sun, were standing here.

"… This is odd," Kakashi said.

(Knock knock)

"…. I'll get it," Katie said, opening the door.

Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands, looking happy.

For a moment, all eight of them were silent. Then, they all looked at each other and said, "Let's go swimming,"


	5. A Heart to Heart

A/N: Wow, people like this story! Even though it's like, two days old! Hey, this might be my best fan fiction ever! Probably because I actually want to write it and am not forcing it out of my brain! Anyways, get ready for surprises! Big ones too! O.o

Chapter 5: A Heart To Heart

So all of them changed into their bathing suits and went down to the river for a swim.

Sophia giggled. Hinata, Kate, Natallie, Sophia, and Sakura were all standing a little ways from the guys, all in bikinis. XD

"Why are they all staring at us?" She asked.

"Ha, Sasuke is drooling at you Sakura," Natallie said.

"Well, this is really boring. This was more fun when we were kids…" Hinata said.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were all drooling at the girls in their cute bathing suits.

"This is boring! Time for me to spice things up!" I said.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked her.

"Hey, what's that?" She said, pointing to the trees.

"What what?" The guys said, turning their attention to the trees.

Sophia threw a water balloon from behind her back and wet Naruto.

"… YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Naruto said, splashing them playfully.

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't beat me in a race, Mr. Hotstuff!" Hinata said to her boyfriend.

"Is that a challenge, Hinata?"

"If it has to be, Naruto!"

"On your marks, get set, go!" Natallie said.

Naruto was ahead but Hinata was catching up fast.

"(Huff Puff) Who knew you were such a good swimmer,"

"Who knew you know how to swim!" Hinata said.

When Naruto and Hinata got together, Hinata became less shy, a little louder, and happier. Naruto was glad to be marrying her soon, because there was some kind of invisible bond that he shared with her…. He just couldn't explain it!

"Tie!" Kakashi said.

"Hinata, wow," Naruto said, his hands on his knees.

"Heehee, catch me if you can!" She said running into the woods.

"Wait!" He said, chasing after her.

"One down, two to go!" Natallie said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you'll see!"

"Whatever,"

Sasuke just randomly snuck up behind Sakura and pushed her into the water.

"Sasuke? Wah!" She said as she fell backwards into the water.

"Sasuke! How dare you!" Sakura said to the laughing Sasuke while spitting out water. Sasuke realized his mistake and stopped laughing.

"But, Sakura, you look so pretty with your pink hair sticking to your cute little figure," He said.

"That's not going to- wha? Really?"

"Yes, my beautiful," He cooed to her.

Sakura giggled and blushed and ran off into the woods, just like Hinata and Naruto!

As you can guess, Sasuke chased after her.

"Well, I am going to swim, maybe I can find a catfish or something," I said.

"One more to go," Katie said.

"Yup, all of them will spill out there emotions to each other, how sweet. (Sighs) We are the only singles here, so want to go home?"

"Nah, lets stick awhile and eavesdrop! (Evil look in eye)"

"Katie! I am surprised at you! You think eviler than me! Lets go!" The two friends followed Hinata and Naruto's footsteps into the forest.

The two girls found the couple sitting down on rocks, flirting obviously. Naruto was kissing up and down Hinata's arm while she was giggling flirtatiously.

"Naruto, remember the first time we actually became friends?"

"How can I forget? You were blushing so badly. We went down to the beach, and after that, we became best friends! Hinata, I love you so much!"

He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Aw, how sweet!" Natallie said.

"Shutup!" Kate said covering her friend's mouth with her hand.

Naruto appeared, his arms crossed.

"Uh, hi Naruto, nice weather we're having!" Natallie said.

"Aren't you guys too mature to eavesdrop?"

"Yes, but it's still fun!" Katie said.

"…Good point! Let's go!"

"Sakura, I have been so cruel to you. I knocked you out and left you to take revenge on my brother (who is dead and buried with his right arm and part of his guts missing). Yet you still love me, even though I didn't come back for years!"

"Sasuke, that's because, I love you!" She started crying and put her arms around him.

"You are so beautiful, my sweet," He returned her hug with a kiss on her forehead.

Katie was being squished by Hinata and Naruto and fell in front of Sasuke's feet.

"Um, Sakura? Before you start yelling at us, there is something I need to tell you. Uh, (nervous sweat drop) I turned into Sasuke and tried to kiss you, but I had a bad stomachache. Remember this? You forehead is so big, it makes me want to kiss it,"

"…. YOU WHAT!"

"Will you guys save your yelling for later? Where are Kakashi and Sophia?"

"….What are you thinking? Kakashi's like, 13 years older than her!" Sakura said.

"Yes, but she's always liked him! In fact, she would never Shutup about him!" Naruto said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sasuke said.

"Wow, is that Sasuke?" Natallie said.

Sophia was swimming backwards on her back.

"Ah, the water is so nice! I think I'll take a dive!"

So she climbed out of the wide river and dived back into it.

She swam and swam, BUT!

Something put their arms around her!

She was shocked and swam back to the surface. Looked around. No one, not even a ripple in the water except for her own.

"You are a good swimmer," Kakashi said from behind her.

"It was hard to catch you," He smiled.

She splashed him playfully.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but there is something I need to tell you," Kakashi said.

A/N: Wait, wait! Time out! Remember how at the beginning of this story, I cut Kakashi off? Well guess what? He's about to say what he wanted to say! YAY!

"What?"

(Meanwhile, hidden in the trees)

"I can't see Katie move down your head a little!"

"Natallie, if I cant see, how are you going to?"

"Wait look they are getting close!" Hinata said.

"I hope they kiss," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because then we can see Sensei's face!" Sakura answered.

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" Sasuke said.

"No one is ever to old for spying! Especially ninjas!"

"Good point, my little cherry blossom!"

Sakura giggled and they watched Kakashi and Sophia secretly.

"I remember when I first saw you, with you and Katie walking down the street. I thought you would make a great ninja. I was so happy when you wanted to become apart of team seven! But I didn't show it. When I found out you had a crush on me, I was happy but also kind of annoyed. I told you when you were older, maybe we would get together, but I thought you would forget about it. But you never did. You tried so hard to please me everyday, and I ignored her. But now, now I realize that, that I love you so much!"

Sophia started sobbing badly.

"Don't cry, I hate it when you cry, you look so sad," He said.

"But- but, I'm engaged!"

Kakashi just stood there, dumbfound. Sophia ran off and he chased her.

"Who is he?"

"He's this guy whom my mom wants me to marry. He's an obnoxious jerk!"

"Do you love him?"

"No! Of course not! But how am I supposed to explain to my mother that I'm in love with my favorite character in a book? I love you from the bottom of my heart, but, but-"

He got her chin in his big hands.

"Look at me," He said. So she did. He wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I love you. We will find a way to work it out, don't worry.

"Can you hear anything?" Katie asked.

"No, but look! I think they are going to kiss!" Naruto said.

"Wait, hold on,"

Kakashi picked up his towel and put it over their heads.

Sophia stopped crying and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You, even when you are kissing you don't want anyone to see your face! But I have one question," She said.

But by then, their heads were bowed and their noses were touching.

"What's that?"

"How are we going to kiss in public? Walk around with a towel on our heads?"

"We won't kiss in public. We will when we're alone. That will make every kiss special.

And then they kissed.

It was soooooooo sweet! They kissed, and it was like all sorrow and sadness and pain disappeared from there hearts.

"Hey! WTF! They are kissing but!" Sakura said,

"They have a towel over their heads!" Natallie said.

"Well that sucks,"

"I'm going home,"

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Just to let you know, this soooooooo isn't the end of the story! There are lots more to come! Surprises at every chapter! O.o I will update soon if you review!


End file.
